1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture and, more particularly, to chairs constructed from blow-molded plastic.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of tables and chairs are well known. In particular, it is well known to use tables and chairs at home, in the office, outdoors, in recreational settings and in other various locations. While tables and chairs are typically designed for use in a particular environment, various types of tables and chairs can often be used in other environments if desired.
Tables and chairs that are intended to be used outdoors, for example, are often made of materials that are designed to withstand the weather such as rain, snow, sleet and sunshine. Thus, many tables and chairs that are designed to be used outdoors are constructed from materials such as wood, metal and concrete. Tables and chairs constructed from these materials are often durable and long lasting. Disadvantageously, tables and chairs constructed from wood, metal or concrete are often very heavy and difficult to move. Thus, these types of tables and chairs are often not readily portable. In addition, tables and chairs constructed from these materials often require periodic maintenance and repair. For example, tables and chairs constructed from wood must be periodically painted or stained in order to protect the wood from damage.
It is also known to construct tables and chair from plastic, which may allow the weight of the tables and chairs to be decreased. Table and chairs that are relatively lightweight are generally easier to move, carry and transport than tables and chair that are heavier. Conventional tables and chairs constructed from plastic, however, often do not include a handle. Thus, while the tables and chairs may be relatively lightweight, the tables and chairs may still be difficult to carry and easily transport.
Conventional tables and chairs constructed from lightweight materials often undesirably flex or bend. For example, if a load or force is applied to conventional lightweight tables or chairs, the tables or chairs may flex or bend an excessive amount. This may create a table or chair that is unsteady and may not be able to support a relatively large load or weight, which may limit the usefulness of the table or chair. In addition, if the table or chair flexes or bends an excessive amount, then that may allow the frame or other portions of the table or chair to bend or break, which may lead to failure of the table or chair.